Mark Crnkovic
'Early Life' Mark is an only child to mother Judie Patterson-Crnkovic, a first grade teacher and Bryan Crnkovic, a former engineer for the NASCAR Winston Cup (now known as the Sprint Cup Series) 'Crew Chief Career' Mark's crew chief career started in 1992, when one of his father's friends, who was an owner for a late model race team in Chicago was looking for a crew chief since the original crew chief had quit. Mark accepted the offer, but had originally wanted to quit since he has no experience as being a crew chief, but did have experience with late models as him and his father worked on them for fun. The owner said that someone was going to be there to help him. Then Mark had led that driver to that victory...or just as a matter of fact, twenty five victories. When Mark was 29 years of age, Mark was called up by Jack Roush, the owner of Roush Fenway Racing because he was looking for a crew chief in the Nextel Cup (now known ass the Sprint Cup Series) for the rookie Cup driver Carl Edwards. Mark accepted Jack's offer and had worked as a crew chief for Carl for the 2005 and 2006 season. Mark had only four wins as a Cup crew chief, which all of them came in Carl's rookie year in 2005. Mark didn't resign with Roush Fenway Racing, and instead went over to Penske Racing in 2007 because he heard that they were looking for a crew chief for rookie Busch Series (now known as Nationwide Series) driver Summer Keselowski. He'd accepted the job and had worked with Summer for five seasons and with thirty eight victories and a championship back in 2009. Because of the way that Mark and Summer had worked with one another, on many occasions, Mark had said to some people (and even to the media) that he treats Summer like she was his own daughter. Summer had even confirmed what Mark had said during one of her media avalibilities, saying that she treats Mark like a father away from her actual father. It has also confirmed that Mark would be making his return to the Sprint Cup Series in 2012 as the crew chief for Summer. Mark would also be the crew chief for Summer in the last three races of the 2011 season. 'Personal Life' Mark is an only child. He had met Amanda Major in 1996 in Missouri. They hung out for a while, before it progressed to a relationship. It eventually progressed into Mark proposing to Amanda, and getting married on September 5, 2000. On August 1, 2001, Mark became a father of his first child, a daughter named Paige Lydnsey Crnkovic On September 7, 2003, Mark became a father for the second time, this time a son named Anthony Joseph Crnkovic On February 23, 2006, Mark became a father for the third time, this time, another daughter named Christina Ann-Marie Crnkovic Crnkovic currently resides in Daytona Beach, Florida with his wife Amanda and their three kids. 'Twitter Account' Crnkovic's Twitter Account is @MarkCrnkovic22, and uses his Twitter account to talk to his family, friends, fans of NASCAR, fans of Summer and photos of himself, his wife and his children (at itmes). Category:Racing OC's